Yoshi's Quest For The Lugia Card!
by Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus
Summary: Yoshi's precious card of Lugia is missing, and he must now venture off from the Smash Village to get it back! Join yoshi as he, Bowser, Charizard, and Donkey Kong search for the most elusive Pokemon card ever!


**Yoshi's Quest For The Lugia Card!**

**By Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus**

Yoshizilla: I got really bored, and I was in the mood to write something with my favorite Smash characters (Yoshi, Bowser, Charizard, and Donkey Kong) in it, so I decided to write this little story. Enjoy, ladies and gentlemen!

Disclaimer: If I told you that Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus owned anything in this story, then I would be lying. Now, I would be _completely honest_ if I told you that Yoshi, Bowser, Charizard, Donkey Kong, the Super Smash Brothers, and anything else stupid related to anything in this story belong to Nintendo. (chuckles) Fools.

--------

One day at Nintendo City...um...well, the Super Smash Brothers were minding their own business. In their village. Yeah, that's right, they all now live in a _village_, which is called **Smash Village**, so there! Anyway, in the _**Smash Village**_, the Smashers were going on with their own business...

"Hey! Where did my card of Lugia go?" Yoshi asked as he opened his closet to see nothing. He frowned. "I could have sworn I put that card somewhere."

Yoshi has always treasured that precious Lugia card. How could he have lost the one card that he has loved the most?

"Oh, Lugia card... Lugia card!" Yoshi cried out as he suddenly stumbled down the stairs, going through the candy glass window and landing on his stomach, moaning. As Yoshi was about to get up, over one thousand and ninety five domestic cats ran all over him, flattening the green Yoshisaurus. Yoshi moaned weakly, and a large green army tank followed by, crushing the poor dinosaur.

Bowser and Charizard were both watching Sesame Street, when they came outside to see the flattened Yoshi. Charizard picked Yoshi up, while Bowser inflated him back to his regular form.

Yoshi sighed of relief, and he shook Bowser and Charizard's hands. "Phew, thanks you two, I thought I-"

"SHADDAP!!!!" Charizard snapped as he burned Yoshi with his Flamethrower attack, with Bowser body slamming Yoshi to the ground, flattening the green Yoshisaurus again.

Yoshi moaned in pain. "Gee, thanks," He said sarcastically as Charizard picked him up again, with Bowser inflating him back to normal. Yoshi shook his head, and he glared angrily at the two, strong reptilian Smashers. "Why the heck would you do that for!?" He snapped.

Charizard shrugged. "We don't know. We just want to have fun, you know."

Bowser nodded in agreement, folding his arms. "Yeah, ewe barely do anything around here."

Yoshi muttered under his breath, but that's when he got an idea. "Hey, I know! How about you two help me look for my card?" He said, putting his hands on Bowser and Charizard's shoulders, "It'll be something for you two to do, so what do ya say?"

Bowser and CHarizard both severely burned Yoshi, watching him fall to the ground and twitch in pain. Bowser and ChariZard then both rubbed their chins and started thinking, when they snapped their fingers.

"I know!" Bowser started, grinning widely, "We'll go and search for the elusive Lugia card!"

"And when we do find it, we'll then contact Lugia and party like it's New Year's Eve!" Charizard added, laughing heartily.

Yoshi rolled his eyes as he got back up to his feet, his whole body crisped. 'Well, what are we waiting for? Let's go!"

WHACK!!!! Yoshi was slammed by the swing of Charizard's powerful tail, and the green Yoshisaurus went soaring towards the green hills in the horizon.

Charizard smirked, and he picked up Bowser, although the red, fire-type dragon Pokemon had a few problems picking up the giant green King of the Koopas.

"Ugh! Bowser, you should go on a diet!" Charizard suggested as he struggled to keeping Bowser off the ground.

Bowser growled angrily. "Hey, watch it, dragon boy, or I'll mash you up into dragon soup!" The Koopa King threatened, getting on top of Charizard and pointing at the western direction. "Now march!"

Charizard moaned. "But...I can't carry you on my back!" He protested loudly, "You're just too heavy!"

Bowser narrowed his eyes, and he looked at Charizard, face-to-face. "Hey, do you remember when we made Peach strip naked in front of everyone, and we managed to get away with it?"

Charizard chuckled, remembering that. "Oh, yeah...ooh ho ho..."

"And do you fondly remember when we told Ness that there was a legendary baseball bat in the woods, but we swindled him?" Bowser told Charizard, "Now tell me how carrying me on your back is impossible compared to that."

Charizard thought for a moment, floating vertical as his blue wings flapped, causing Bowser to fall off. "Hmm, now that you mentioned it..."

Bowser sighed and he closed his eyes, not even struggling to get his large, spiky shell from the ground. It was gonna be a long day.

--------

Yoshi was already walking upwards the green, grassy hill, the Smash Village visible to the eastern direction. He hummed merrily, stepping on all of the Goombas who minded their own business. Yoshi glanced at the village, shrugged, and continued on. He then stopped in front of a wooden cottage.

"I wonder who lives here," Yoshi asked himself as he opened the door, much to his surprise to see... "Donkey Kong!?"

Donkey Kong shrugged, sitting in a yellow sofa, with bananas in all four corners rotting up, the fruit flies preparing to invade. "Hey, what can I say, I wanted to get a chance to star in the story."

Yoshi rolled his eyes. "Sorry, Donkey, but..." He started eating the whole wooden cottage, along with the rotting bananas and the fruit flies. He gulped it down, letting out a large belch, which caused the yellow sofa to fall back and explode into wool, much to Donkey Kong's dismay (who fell back into the surprisingly soft wool).

"NOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!" Donkey Kong cried as he bursted into tears, picking up the wool, "My...my cottage! My precious bananas! My fruit flies!"

Yoshi rolled his eyes. "Oh brother..." He only smirked and folded his arms. "Well, you can't win them all." He laughed, but was then choked by Donkey Kong, who was strangling him.

"Listen, you little green moron!" Donkey Kong snapped angrily, his eyes turning into flames, "I paid **all of my credits** just to get a _small cameo_ in this story, **AND NOW YOU CAN'T TELL ME THAT ICAN'T LIVE IN PEACE IN MY **_**FRIGGIN' WOODEN **__**COTTAGE**___" He angrily roared as he violently shook Yoshi.

Yoshi wheezed, trying to get out of Donkey Kong's grasp. "Donkey Kong...gack! I'll...wheeze! Let you...gasp...help me! Just...cough! ...Let me go!" He gasped for breath as he rapidly moved his feet.

Donkey Kong rubbed his chin, and he shrugged, letting go of Yoshi's neck. "Mmm, okay. I need a role in life." He smiled innocently.

Yoshi sighed and only shook his head as he caught his breath and got back up to his feet. He faced Donkey Kong. "All right, no more nonsense!" He pointed upwards. "To search for my precious Lugia card, and beyond!"

"TOY STORY!!!1" Donkey Kong shouted gleefully unintelligently, grabbing Yoshi and spinning the green dinosaur around, much to his distaste.


End file.
